Caught
by All Hope's Dead
Summary: Gigi has been observing her brother a little more closely of late. -LBD Universe-
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I know that this doesn't sit in time with the videos but, yeah. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

Gigi Darcy was sprawled, upside down, over the cream couch in her living room. Knees bent around the back of the couch and neck rested on the seat, all the better to watch her brother's eyes dart from their guest, to his Laptop, and back again, once he thought it safe.

It had been the same every night since the day Lizzie showed up. Lizzie curled up, with a book, in Will's armchair, and Will too polite to tell her that it was his usual spot - or maybe too satisfied with being in the same room as her to make any kind of fuss - He had instead moved to the only other option which was the end of the couch.  
Gigi's spot.  
Her stupid bother had placed himself right in the best place for reading, and at first, as she had squirmed at the opposite end of the couch trying to get comfortable, Gigi had resented him for it in a small and childish way. That was until she had actually looked at him probably since Lizzie had caused the seat rotation.

It was the same every night. The two of them got home from the office around half six. Gigi, being home for the holidays was able to have dinner ready for when they got back and, after a quick change of clothes, the three of them sat down at the small dining table in their open-plan kitchen.  
Lizzie always looked a little uncomfortable when ever Will changed out of his work clothes, so Gigi came to the conclusion that Lizzie had never ever seen her brother with his top button undone, and could swear Lizzie had almost had an aneurysm when she realised he owned a polo shirt.

The conversation started slow, but always managed to start flowing bit by bit and by the end of the meal they were chatting like life-long friends. Gigi started to take her time with her meal, eating as slowly as possible because the longer she took, the longer Lizzie talked and the more her brother smiled. At one point he was laughing out loud as they cleared the table. It had been so long since he had so much as raised an eyebrow in company that wasn't direct family, and Gigi couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

After dinner the three of them would retire to the lounge. Slowly fading out of conversation and into a book or work. At first Gigi thought it was the same for the others, but when she noticed her bothers laptop screen fade to black she looked up, his gaze fixed upon Lizzie.  
Gigi's head shot round to see what was so interesting and the movement must have caught Lizzie's attention. The two girls were looking at each other, both with mild confusion in their eyes. And in sync, turned to look at Will. His head now down, staring intently at the black screen on his laptop, now on standby. A faint blush creeping from his ears to his cheek.

'_Caught'_

The word penetrated the silence before Gigi had known she had spoken it. She took great pleasure in watching her brother's turn from light pink to a velvet red in the second the word registered. And didn't even have to double take as Lizzie asked, confused.  
"Sorry, Gigi, what was that?"  
Gigi couldn't keep the smile off of her face when she heard Will start hitting the keys of his laptop. Anything to try and prevent whatever Gigi said next from reaching Lizzie's ears, sure she was about to give him away. But Gigi simply pulled the book she was holding over her head to show the cover of Philip Pullman's Northern Lights.  
"It doesn't matter how many times I read this, I'm always shocked when Lyra catches Mrs Coulter in Bolvangar."

Gigi's smile carried on growing when she heard Will's sigh of relief as Lizzie agreed her love for the book and then turned back to her own. The siblings stared each other out now. Will silently pleading with his sister not to speak again and Gigi bluffing her next words by opening and closing her mouth, both of them knowing the words on the tip of her tongue could be the fate of her brother's love life. Gigi wasn't so mean to say anything to ruin something for Will, but teasing him was always fun, and as she rarely had the chance to, she wasn't letting this pass by too quickly, when she had the most perfect thought. And as if they were telepathically connected, the most perfect thought called her.

Pulling herself over the top of the couch, Gigi pulled her phone out of her pocket, and already knowing the personalised ringtone answered. "Fitz, I have the loveliest news!"  
Gigi mimed an 'excuse me' as she left the room and the proceeded to tell Fitz about Will staring at Lizzie; how she had had her suspicions, and how well they suited each other when Fitz blew it all out of the water.

"Gigi, haven't you seen the Videos?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had meant on just leaving this as a one-shot. But I wanted to carry on writing. IDK. usually my second chapters aren't as good, so if this is naff, forgive me.

* * *

It had been three hours since Fitz had told her about the videos. And now Gigi lay across her bed, face down, cringing into a pillow. Her laptop sat open at the end screen of Lizzie Bennet's latest video. A quick goggle search had directed Gigi straight to episode one of Lizzie's public diaries and it all escalated very quickly. She stretched and arm out and fumbled for her phone, finally connecting with the object and returning the call she had screened Fifteen minutes earlier.  
There was no need for pleasantries.

"I wasn't quite finished when you called"  
Fitz laughed down the phone, more to break the tension he heard in Gigi's tone, than out of actual humour. "I was actually ringing to give you a bit of a warning."  
her voice became clearer as she turned her face; no longer muffled by the pillow.  
"Maybe you should have warned me before you sent her here." She wasn't angry, not in the slightest, but teasing was a past-time anybody could enjoy, and she knew Fitz was good for it. He played along; She could hear the smile on his face.  
"I thought you'd ship it?"  
"Like everybody else on the planet. Did you read the comments?"  
"Who knew the agoraphobic _lobster_ would be such a hit on the internet?"  
"Who needs a marketing team when the CEO of your company is a meme?"  
It was too hard to fake being stern when the topic was so genuinely surprising. Her brother being popular with... well, anybody was a phenomenon in itself. Instead of being surprised at the harsh words that Lizzie used it was more confusing that people liked him despite of them. None of his redeeming characters had been shown, and him being on The Diaries certainly quenched any 'bad-boy-mystique' he had gained in his prolonged appearance.  
"You know," Gigi was the first to speak, interrupting Fitz's sniggers. "I think you are history's worst wing man. Even without the Jane thing, did you not see Lizzie's face when you said will had 'game'?" Gigi rolled over onto her back, beaming at the ceiling. "And if you taught him all he knows then I expect you to take full responsibility when he has to marry Caroline as a last resort."  
"Even your brother isn't so desperate as to Marry Caroline."  
They both laughed.

As nice as Caroline seemed the first few times Gigi had met her, it soon became clear she had ulterior motives in their friendship. Even knowing this Gigi had still tried to be nice to her. Went for brunch with her on request; allowed her in on a few games of doubles despite her not having any hand-eye co-ordination. Heck, Gigi even made sure to make herself scarce whenever Caroline struck up a conversation with Will. But months went by, and Caroline got more and more tedious. Not even having the decency to ask after Gigi's health and completely ignoring her when a better offer came up.  
Lizzie however, she'd treat you like you, regardless of which companies your Brother owned. For example she had lent Gigi her copy of Anna Karenina and then, whenever Will had tried to coax Lizzie into a Tolstoy debate (his default conversation, it seemed) she checked Gigi's progress, and refused to speak about anything in a chapter Gigi had not completed while she was in ear shot.  
Then there was the fact that Lizzie clearly enjoyed talking with Gigi. No matter what Will and her were talking about, when Gigi entered the room, she asked her opinion. Teaming up when they shared an opinion and acting upset when they disagreed.  
Gigi thought that it would be very hard not to stay in touch, even if things didn't work out between Lizzie and Will; and at this rate, it looked like they wouldn't.  
"We might have to get him a handful of cats then."  
"Gigi, how dare you doubt me. I've got the two of the living together. It's in the bag."

The Man had a point. Lizzie might have been compelled to stay at their house, be it because of ease, finance, or even if it was too late to get accommodation when she realised what had been planned. but she wasn't obligated to sit in their living room with them, nor to eat meals with them. It was evident that she spent most of the time at Netherfield in one of the guest bed rooms, and that was an option here too. Heck, there were enough places for Lizzie to get lost for hours on end in their home.  
Gigi had had a time when she had to avoid a certain somebody, and there was never a time when she couldn't think of an excuse. A meal out with the girls, tennis practice, even the infamous fake text was more useful than it looked, so why was Lizzie sat in the armchair of the man she hated? With the man himself sat opposite her? Ogling at her from across the coffee table.

"What else has Happened, Fitz?"  
"...What ever do you mean?" his words were dripping with sarcasm, a smirk sure to be plastered over his face. If Gigi loved nothing more than to tease, then Fitz love to feign ignorance. He made you work for all the knowledge he gave. He wanted a reason to tell you.  
"Well, the girl has been car pooling with my brother since she got here."  
"Common sense, surely?"  
The better the gossip the harder it was to get it out of him.

"She's sat in his armchair as we speak, just reading. He's sat with her too. You don't sit around for hours on end with the people you dislike."  
"Lizzie B can read just about anywhere, am I right? A hurricane could happen and she wouldn't know if she had a good book in her hand."  
It came to Gigi's attention that Fitz might heard all of this already. She wasn't confident about what 'bros' spoke about, or how soppy it got. She needed to use prime teasing material. Something she was saving for when Will would, undoubtedly be moping around the house after Lizzie had finished her project and gone home.

_"Well, I don't spoon feed my worst enemy."_

The bait worked.

"That, Gigi, sounds very interesting."

* * *

In my head Fitz replies with "Tell me about it, Stud."  
I definitely think he is a secret Grease fan. :3

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if I could improve please.


End file.
